The Star's Shadow, A Warriors FanFiction
by HamilcatAndCo
Summary: Many moons after the great Firestar, a ThunderClan leader recieves a prophecy: "When Three are born to the Leaf and the Storm, the will quest to find what lies in the Star's Shadow." Sunstar is afraid. Will these cats save or destroy his Clan? And what is the star's shadow? I don't own Warriors, that belongs to Erin Hunter. But all the characters in here are mine!
1. Prologue

Sunstar walked through a starlit clearing. The trees gleamed in the moonlight, and the grass glimmered with dewdrops. The yellow tom sniffed the air, searching for any familiar scent. Then he smelled it. He knew that scent anywhere.

"Dawnstar!" he yowled. "Where are you?"

Then he saw her. The silver she-cat was sitting next to a small pool of water. She stared at Sunstar.

"Greetings, Sunstar." She mewed. "I have a message for you. _When three are born to the Leaf and the Storm, they must go on a quest to find what lies in the Star's Shadow._ "

"What does that mean?" growled Sunstar. "Could you be any more vauge?"

"You'll know when the time comes…"

Dawnstar faded away. Sunstar jolted awake. He hissed to himself.

 _What did that mean?!_ He thought. Then he remembered Leafheart. She was expecting the kits of Stormtail, could the prophecy referto their kits?

"Only time will tell…" Sunstar mewed to himself. "Only time will tell…"

 **Hi! This is my very first fanfiction, so please don't judge if it's bad. Special thanks goes out to Leafpelt and Meadowtail, who helped me with the prophecy and a few minor plot points. Please review! Until next time, Fallenstar out.**


	2. The Three

Hollykit walked out of the nursery. It was the day of her apprentice ceremony. It wasn't even time yet, but Hollykit wanted to be early. Cloudkit and Goldenkit were still asleep with their mother, Leafheart. What would happen if they missed the ceremony? Then Sunstar walked out of his den and onto the Highledge. Hollykit raced to get her siblings.

"Goldenkit! Cloudkit!" Hollykit tried to wake up her brothers.

"What is it?" Cloudkit grumbled.

"It's the day of our apprentice ceremony. Come o-"

She was cut off by Sunstar's summoning yowl. Goldenkit was immediately awake, dashing out of his nest to stand outside.

"Cats of ThunderClan," Sunstar yowled. "Today we name three new apprentices. Hollykit, Cloudkit and Goldenkit; step forward. You three have reached the age of six moons, and I will now give you mentors. Cloudkit, from now until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Cloudpaw. Your mentor will be Swallowflight."

Swallowflight, a young brown tom, looked at his leader in surprise.

"What?!" Swallowflight meowed. "B-but I'm not ready!"

"Yes you are, or I wouldn't have chosen you. I trust you'll pass on all you know to this apprentice."

Swallowflight nodded, and touched noses with his new apprentice. Goldenkit and Hollykit looked up at their leader in expectation.

"Goldenkit, you have been chosen by Breezyfeather to be the next medicine cat of ThunderClan."

Goldenkit stared at Sunstar, the hen at Breezyfeather, who had come out of her den to sit by the Highledge. His eyes widened as he stepped forward.

"Do you except?" Breezyfeather mewed kindly.

"Y-yes.." Goldenkit said quietly.

"Then you will now be known as Goldenpaw." Sunstar called. "Breezyfeather will be your mentor, and she will teach you how to be a medicine cat."

Goodness walked over to his mentor, still too stunned to speak. Hollykit gazed at her leader, awaiting her own name.

"And now, Hollykit, you will be known as Hollypaw, and I will train you myself."

The whole Clan gasped. Sunstar hadn't taught an apprentice since his deputy, Foxface. And that was many moons ago. Hollyleaf's jaw dropped. She was just expecting a mentor, not the Clan leader! She stepped forward to touch noses with Sunstar. Then he looked up, and Yowled to the Clan;

" We welcome these three into ThunderClan!"

" Cloudpaw! Goldenpaw! Hollypaw!" The Clan's yowls echoed through the hollow, and the three siblings' chests puffed with pride. They were finally apprentices of ThunderClan.


	3. The Gathering

"Can you believe it? I'm being trained by the Clan leader!" Hollyleaf meowed. "It's the coolest thing ever!"

"It's unfair." Cloudpaw complained. "I get the new warrior."

"If Sunstar thinks he's worthy, then he is." Goldenpaw butted in. "He trusts Swallowflight enough to give him you to train. You should trust him as well."

"I guess... but the other day, he showed me a move to hunt birds, when we were hunting mice!"

"He's just not used to it yet, that's all." Said Hollypaw, reassuringly. "Soon he'll be a great mentor."

Three weeks had passed since Hollypaw and her brothers had become apprentices. Hollypaw mostly trained with Foxface, because Sunstar was busy. She had learned how to hunt and fight, and Foxface was currently explaining the meaning and history of Code 4. Hollypaw felt like she was a natural.

"Tomorrow we're going to the Gathering." She meowed to her siblings. "Foxface said so."

Cloudpaw brightened up immediately.

"Really? I can't wait! We'll get to see Hawkstar and Moonstar and Splashstar, as well as some of the best warriors."

"Like Brightstorm!"

"And Frostclaw!"

"I'm just looking forward to meeting the other medicine cats." Goldenpaw said. "Then I can know them before I go to the Moonpool with Breezyfeather."

"That's cool, bro." Cloudpaw told his brother.

"Hello, you guys." Swallowflight meowed, coming up behind them. "You guys need to get some rest. You'll be awake all night tomorrow."

"Cats of all Clans!" Yowled Sunstar at the Gathering. "ThunderClan will speak first. Prey is running well, and we have three new apprentices; Hollypaw, Cloudpaw, and Goldenpaw. They are here at the Gathering tonight."

The three felt the eyes of all the Clans turn to them. Then someone called out their names. Then all the cats were chanting the names of the new apprentices.

"I will speak next!" Yowled another leader. He was a strong tortiseshell, with a scar across one eye.

"That's Splashstar of RiverClan." Whispered Swallowflight, coming to sit next to Hollypaw. "They say he got those scars when he wrestled with a large, toothed lizard that used to prowl the lake. And you know what? I believe that. No warrior in their right mind would challenge him to a fight."

"RiverClan is well. A few sunrises ago, two of my warriors found a pile in the lake. But we've killed it. In other news, we have one new warrior with us tonight; Rippleheart."

"Rippleheart! Rippleheart! Rippleheart!"

"I will speak now." Said a blue-grey she-cat.

"Moonstar." Swallowflight informed them. "From ShadowClan. She's been leader longer than any of the others, though Hawkstar is older."

"Our prey is plentiful, and Grassfoot has borne 3 new kits. Also, we've found rouge scent on our territory, but they've not taken any fresh-kill."

"It's my turn!" Growled a brown tom. Hollypaw guessed that he must be Hawkstar, WindClan's leader. "We have two new apprentices in WindClan, but they aren't here tonight. We, too, have scented rogues on our hunting grounds, but that's not unusual. The Gathering is at an end!"

Hollypaw left her brothers and went to see a slightly older she-cat from RiverClan.

"Hi." Hollypaw said.

"Yo." Mewed the she-cat. "You're Hollypaw, right? I'm Falconpaw. I was apprenticed last moon."

"Nice to meet you, Falconpaw. Who's your mentor?"

"Motheye. She's not here right now, though. But she's a really good mentor. She said I was a great cat to train, and that's a lot, coming from her."

"My mentor's Sunstar."

"Really?! I heard that he hasn't taken an apprentice in moons!"

"It's true. He-"

Hollypaw was cut off by a pale grey tom. He called Falconpaw over, and she walked away. Hollypaw went back to her own Clan, who were leaving anyway.

 _I'm a real apprentice of ThunderClan now. I've been to a Gathering, and I can truthfully say that I've met a cat from another Clan. I'll try my best to be the greatest warrior in ThunderClan._


	4. Stranger

Hollypaw walked through the woods. She was supposed to be hunting... But that could be done later, couldn't it? She was in a grove of maple trees, and the leaf-fall air was crisp and cool. Red, orange, and yellow leaves dappled the ground. All was quiet. But something didn't feel right... suddenly, an unfamiliar scent hit Hollypaw's nose. It didn't smell like any of the other Clans, and Hollypaw couldn't identity where it was coming from.

"Who's here?" She said. "Show yourself! You have no right to hunt on ThunderClan territory!"

"You don't tell me where I can or can't hunt!" Called an unfamiliar voice. "I go where I want, and you won't stop me."

"Get off ThunderClan land, or I'll have to resort to violence."

"As you wish..." growled the voice, and suddenly, a large, yowling mass of fur leapt into Hollypaw. The cat raked its claws across Hollypaw's muzzle. Hollypaw retaliated by biting hard on the attacker's tail. It screeched in pain and jumped back, releasing Hollypaw. Hollypaw raced forward and pinned the cat down before it could move any further.

She could see the cat clearly now. It was a she-cat, with a deep, velvety black coat. Around her light blue eyes were white and grey patches, and she had a scar running across her shoulders.

"Who are you?" Demanded Hollypaw.

"I don't answer to tiny kits!" Growled the she-cat. Hollypaw pushed her claws into her throat.

"Okay, okay!" She said quickly. "My name's Shade."

"Why are you on my territory?"

"I'm just hunting! Why do you feel the need to stop me?"

"Because this land belongs to the Clans!"

Then another cat stepped out of the bushes, this one familiar to Hollypaw.

"Looks like you've captured a rouge, Hollypaw." Meowed Sunstar. "You've done well."

"Th-thank you Sunstar!" Exclaimed Hollypaw, astonished to be complimented by the Clan leader.

"Now shall we take this prisoner back to camp?"

Goldenpaw watched as the rouge was dragged into camp. He was amazed that his own sister had taken down this tough-looking she-cat. The rouge was dropped at the foot of the Highledge. Sunstar leaped up, and called the Clan together.

"My apprentice, Hollypaw, has found a rouge on our territory. This intruder will be kept in our camp as a prisoner until further notice."

The cat snarled at the ThunderClan leader.

"Now..." continued Sunstar. "Tell me why you really came into our territory."

"Fine! I came to tell you Clan oafs that this place won't be yours much longer! My allies and I will destroy you and claim this land for ourselves!"

Sunstar's eyes narrowed. He flicked his tail at Foxface in a hidden signal, and the deputy leaped onto the rouge, tearing into her back. Goldenpaw watched it all go down, helpless to help this cat. His paws itched to heal her wounds, as was his role in the Clan.

When the cat was very seriously wounded, Foxface got off her, and Hawkfeather and Sparkfire carried her away to the old badger set where prisoners were kept.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Goldenpaw snuck out of his nest that no light, his mouth full of healing herbs. He walked to the rouge she-cat. She was still awake, and watched his every move with great suspicion.

"Why are you here?" She hissed.

"I'm trying to help you." Goldenpaw said. "I'm a medicine cat. It's my job to heal others."

"I don't need your help."

"Please, you're dying. Let me help."

The rouge hesitated. Then see sighed, and let him heal her.

"My name is Goldenpaw. What is your name?"

"Shade." The cat grumbled.

"Well, Shade, your wounds are pretty bad, but I'm sure you'll be okay."

"Wounds are bad, eh? You can thank that fox-hearted, black she-cat."

Goldenpaw bristled.

"Don't talk about my sister that way!"

"Your sister? Wouldn't have guessed. You look nothing alike."

Shade didn't talk again for a while. Goldenpaw finished his work and started to walk away, until Shade called his name. He looked over his shoulder.

"What?"

"Thank you."

 **Thank YOU for reading my fanfiction. Again thank you to Meadowtail and Leafpelt for their support, and now thank you to Tina-Chan V, a writer I only recently discovered. All of these people have been an inspiration to me! Cloudpaw and Hollypaw's warrior ceremonies will be in about four chapters(ish) so leave a review to what you think their names should be! Bye!**


	5. Prophecy

Cloudpaw was jealous. His sister was the perfect apprentice, favorite of the Clan. His brother was weak, business he got to share with StarClan and be important! It wasn't fair. He was firstborn, so he should be the best. Cloudpaw stomped through the forest, late at night, trying to vent out his anger on some unsuspecting mice. It wasn't working.

"Hollypaw thinks she's so great for catching that rouge..." Cloudpaw said to himself. "I can do that too!"

Then Cloudpaw heard a rustle in the bushes. This was his chance to catch an intruder, like Hollypaw did! He stalked forward... and bumped into the cat he was trying to attack. The large tom turned around.

"Hello." he mewed. "What are you doing here, kit?"

"I'm not a kit!" Cloudpaw growled. "I'm an apprentice of ThunderClan!"

"Young cat, I heard you talking about your sister. I feel for you. As firstborn, you should get the best things, as well as the honor and praise."

"You understand me? When I told my father he said I should feel happy for Hollypaw! But they always pay attention to her, not me."

"You want to serve your Clan, I see. I am Frost. Say, would you like to train with me? It would make you the strongest warrior in ThunderClan."

"Okay! I'm Cloudpaw. Can we get started?"

"Okay... I'm going to like you."

Goldenpaw listened as Breezyfeather rambled on about herbs. It was important, he knew, but it was terribly boring. He wished she would finish soon. He let his mind wander to other things- like Hollypaw. She was the favorite of their parents, but Goldenpaw wasn't jealous like Cloudpaw was. He just felt a little overlooked. Then Breezyfeather finished, and Goldenpaw went to sleep.

He opened his eyes to a starlit landscape. A dark colored tom stood in front of him. The cat's eyes glowed with an amber light. He opened his mouth and hissed out;

"When Three are born to Leaf and Storm, they will quest to find what lies in the Star's Shadow."

 **There! I finally got an update in! Sorry it took so long, dear readers. I had a lot of tests in school and went to my grandparents for a week, without any electronics. So it was really hard to get a chapter in. I'll be better at updating in the future. And sorry it's so short. See reasons above. By the way, this mysterious tom that gave the prophecy is a character from the books and he will be important in the upcoming chapters. So feel free to review on who you think he is.**


	6. Star Shadow

**Happy Holidays everybody. Hope you had a merry Christmas or a happy Hanukkah or whatever. Let's get started.**

Goldenpaw walked back to Shade at moonhigh on night. His mouth was full of healing herbs.

"There you are." Shade said. "I don't mean to trouble you, but the cash on my side started bleeding again. Not much, but..."

"Thats okay. I didn't think that little cobweb would hold that long. But I brought more this time." Goldenpaw replied.

"You look pretty worried, Goldenpaw. What's on your mind?"

"Nothing... I had this disturbing dream last night. A dark brown tabby tom with Amber eyes looked at me, and he said something that sounded like a prophecy... but you wouldn't get it."

"Why not?" Shade looked hurt. "Why don't you think I could understand?"

"You're a rouge. Not a Clan cat. You don't understand things like StarClan and medicine cats."

"I could if you told me!" Shade said, trying hard not to yell. "How do you expect someone to understand if you don't teach them? You may be Clanborn, but you still had to learn stuff! That's why you're an apprentice!"

"But... fine. So there are four Clans, okay? We have RiverClan, ShadowClan, WindClan, and my Clan- ThunderClan. Each one has a leader, a deputy, and a medicine cat. They also have warriors, queens, apprentices, kits, and elders. The leader, like Sunstar, has nine lives. Their deputy, like Foxface, is the second-in-command. He organizes the patrols and things. But we all believe in the spirits of our ancestors, who live in that thick band of stars in the sky. They're called StarClan."

"Like the sparkly dead cats that my sister sees?"

Goldenpaw froze.

"What?!"

"Erm... my sister... she's always telling the rest of us about starry cats that are in her dreams. She says she seen cats that have died recently."

"Tell me everything!"

"Uh, well, she's the weakest cat in our group, so she stays in the burrows that we live in and tends to the kits. But every time she wakes up in the morning, she tells everyone about friendly, glowing, dead cats in her dreams. We all just thought she was crazy. Star Shadow has always been a little loony."

Goldenpaw froze when he heard the name. He thought back to the prophecy he was just given.

"Did you say... Star Shadow?"

"Yeah. That's my sister's name. Star Shadow. Why?"

"The prophecy... said something about what lies in the Star's Shadow..."

"And you actually think it's my sister? Sure. Yes, this totally important prophecy is about my sister, the one who is afraid of the sun and stared at bugs. Besides, we live really far away. It couldn't be referring to her."

"No, it can!" Goldenpaw was starting to get excited. "The tom told me that we had to go on a quest! So we would have to go far away! Oh, great StarClan, I have to go tell Sunstar about this!"

Goldenpaw rushed off, heading strait towards the leader's den.

Shade watched him go, worried that if her new friend went to the rouges' den, he would get himself killed.

 **OMG, guys, I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner, but I had Christmas, and then we went out of town, and then I had no Wi-Fi in my house for an entire week! I'm going to try and update more often, and I'm already working on, like, two more chapters! Plus I have to finish the last two chapters of "Still Friends", that writing challenge I'm doing. I've got a good suggestion for the Three's full new, but I'd like a bit more ideas, so please review or PM me with your me ideas! I'll try to get the next chapter out soon! Bye! :D**


	7. Prophecy 2

**Told ya I'd get the next chapter out soon!**

Hollypaw was about to go hunting when Sunstar called from across camp.

 _What is it?_ She thought. _Am I finally going to get a training session with my mentor?_

She stepped inside Sunstar's den to see her other siblings sitting there as well.

"What's going on?" She asked. We're they in trouble?

"Well, Hollypaw, your brother, Goldenpaw, just informed me of a prophecy from StarClan." said Sunstar. "And I believe it means that you and your brothers must go on a quest to the home of the rogues."

Hollypaw stared at her mentor.

"What?!" Cloudpaw exclaimed. "We have to what?"

"You heard me correctly. The prophecy stated that three would be born to Leaf and Storm. I think this refers to your parents, Leafheart and Stormtail. Meaning you are the three the prophecy was talking about. It said you would find what lies in the Star's Shadow. Now, Goldenpaw managed to pry information out of the rogue staying in our camp, and we now know that Star Shadow is the name of one of the rogues, one who has seen StarClan themselves."

"Why would StarClan show themselves to a non-Clanborn cat?" Hollypaw asked, confused.

"I do not know, but it's something that you have to find out. Our prisoner will lead you to the home of the rogues, and you will take this 'Star Shadow' here to camp, where we can interrogate her to find out more about their plans to take over Clan land."

"You mean... we'll be going away from ThunderClan territory?"

"Yes. But never fear. You won't be going now, when you are only apprentices. You'll need to be made warriors first. In a moon's time, I will hold a ceremony make Heatherfoot's kits apprentices. During that time, you will also be made warriors. But, I do not want my Clan asking why you've been made warriors early. So you'll all need to need to be the greatest apprentices ever. And Goldenpaw, after you've received a prophecy, I'm sure Breezyfeather will make you a full medicine cat at the next half-moon."

"Are you sure this prisoner can be trusted?" Asked Cloudpaw. Goldenpaw stood up.

"I will vouch for her." he said. "I've been treating her wounds for the past couple of days. She's actually quite nice. I'm sure she can be trusted to take us to her home."

"Then it's settled. Now, go. Train so you're ready."

 **I know this is super-duper short, but I wanted to give you all a chance to give your ideas for their full names. Goldenpaw's ceremony will be in the next chapter and Hollypaw and Cloudpaw's will be in two chapters. So, this is your last chance to send in Goldenpaw's full name! I got one suggestion that I really like, but maybe I'll change that! You have about a week to give out your ideas.**


	8. Names Part 1

**Yo guys. Man, I need to update more regularly. As for my username change, I felt like that needed to happen, as I plan on writing a few Hamilfics. But Fallenstar will return... mwahahaha...**

Goldenpaw walked towards the Moonpool. He could hardly contain his excitement, tonight was the night he would become a full medicine cat! He watched as the RiverClan and WindClan medicine cats; Rippleheart and Frostmoon, approached.

"Good evening, Breezyfeather, Goldenpaw." mewed Ripplejeart, her silver coat gleaming with water from the lake. "I heard that you were going to be made a full medicine cat tonight, Goldenpaw."

"Yes, I am." He replied.

"Hmm." said Frostmoon. The grumpy white tom was the oldest of the medicine cats. He looked like he could drop dead at any moment. "I wasn't given my name until I was moons older than this one. My mentor, Brindleheart, upholstery the old ways and made me a full medicine cat after twelve moons of training, just like herself, and all of the medicine cats before her. I'm sure Alderheart was just the same, Breezyfeather."

Breezyfeather bristled at the mention of her long-dead mentor. But she stayed calm.

"Yes, he was twelve moons into training before he received his full name, but my apprentice has received a sign from StarClan, so I find him worthy. And there have been cases of short training periods, or do you not remember Hawktalon's mentor?"

"Puddleshine was a-"

"A great mentor, as I'm sure you were about to say, Frostmoon." Hawktalon said, walking up from the shadows. "He may have been young when he gained his status, but he knew just as much as Brindleheart."

"Ah, hello, Hawktalon." Rippleheart meowed. "I'm glad you're here. We were just discussing the matter of Goldenpaw receiving his full name. And if that's ever going to happen tonight, we'd better get going to the Moonpool, right?"

Frostmoon and Hawktalon glared at each other, but started up the trail to the crystal-like water.

Goldenpaw could feel the tension in the air the entire trek up. He really didn't want these kind of feelings tonight, but he decided against saying anything.q when they arrived, Breezyfeather turned to face her apprentice.

"Goldenpaw, are you ready?"

"Yes... I think."

"Don't worry, you'll be fine. Goldenpaw, do you promise to uphold the ways of a medicine cat, to stand apart from the rivalry between Clan and Clan, and to protect all cats equally l, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your true name as a medicine cat. Goldenpaw, from this moment you will be known as Goldenbird. I hope you will continue to serve ThunderClan for many more years to come, even after the moon of my death."

Goldenbird looked at his mentor with deep admiration. He imagined himself performing ceremony with his own apprentice one day, though that day was far off.

"Goldenbird! Goldenbird! Goldenbird!" called the other medicine cats. Goldenbird beamed with pride.

"Goldenbird, you know what to do. Dip your nose in the water."

He padded forward. Though he had done this many times before, it felt different now that he had his full name. However, the eerie coldness of the water had not changed.

"Hello, Goldenpaw!" Cloudpaw called the next morning as they came into camp. "Or I guess it's something else now?"

Goldenbird nodded. "It is. Goldenbird."

"Cool, so, I guess you're all important now." Goldenbird could easily detect the jealousy in his brother's voice.

"Nah... I'm still Breezyfeather's apprentice. I just have a new name."

"But you're a full medicine cat. You're treated with respect and even the senior warriors listen to you." Cloudpaw's blue eyes burned with jealousy that wasn't well hidden at all. Goldenbird was a bit taken aback by it, and stepped away a bit.

"Well, I'd better be going..." he said, slowly walking away.

He padded over to Shade's den.

"Hiya, Goldenpaw." she mewed. "What brings you here?"

"Actually, Shade, it's Goldenbird now. I received my full name from my mentor. I came to check on your wounds."

"You know, they're feeling a lot better. I'm pretty sure they've fully healed."

"Well that's nice. But I'd better check them over, just to be sure."

Goldenbird looked over his friend, but she was right, the wounds were completely healed.

"Strange..."

"What's strange?"

"These wounds were still open when I left. But now, just a day later, they've started to scar. It should've taken longer. Did anything happen while I was gone?"

"Not really. Your Clanmates said they spotted some... ShadowClanners, was it? on your territory. But I did have this reall weird dream..."

"What was it about?" Goldenbird asked, curious.

"Well, I was in this clearing that I didn't recognize, and this sparkly brown cat came up and spoke to me. I couldn't really make out what he said... but something about an old forest."

"WHAT? Did this cat have black stripes and amber eyes?"

"Erm.. Yes, why?"

"That cat was in my dream! He's the one who gave the prophecy. And... before the Clans lived here, there was another forest where they lived until it was destroyed by Two legs. They refer to it as the Old Forest!"

"Why does all of this matter? Why is it important?"

"Well... I don't know."

"Wont your leader think it's strange that you just keep figuring out these things?"

"I guess... maybe I'll keep it a secret for now. You won't tell anyone, will you?"

"Goldenbird, I'm a rogue prisoner that was trying to take over the Clans. Is anyone actually going to believe me if I tell them anyway?"

"I guess not. Well I guess I've got a secret to keep. Normally I would tell my mentor or my siblings but now... huh. Only you and I know."

"Yes, it's exciting isn't it?"

 **Well, that felt good. I've got a new fanfiction coming up that might come off as a little meta and crackfic-y, but it'll be good... probably. Congrats to Pondfrost, who came up with the glorious name for Goldenpaw, you get... Actually, I don't really know what you get. The satisfaction of getting your name chosen? Here, have a fake ticket to a fake showing of Hamilton. Have a good day, y'all!**


End file.
